The Smallest Pains Last The Longest
by halfie1981
Summary: Rabastan Lestrange needs his brothers reassurance. Warning: incest, bdsm.


Tell me it's not true. Tell me you aren't marrying that crazy bitch." Rabastan's voice was soft and pleading as watched his Rodolphus finish placing his book back on the bookshelf, seemingly unphased by the sudden appearance of his brother.

"Rabastan, you know we need to marry, myself more so, as I'm the elder son" Rodolphus' voice was soft, lilting and utterly without mercy.

"But she's a crazy bitch, Roddy. She's not good enough for you." Rabastan replied, voice rising slightly.

"She's a Black." Rodolphus smiled his half smile, no doubt thinking of the wealth and influence that could be gained by joining such a family.

"She's a nutter" Rabastan fired back hotly.

"She's powerful." Rodolphus raised his eyebrow, and Rabastan knew it was both taunt and enticement to carry on.

"Her head hasn't just gone west, it's circled the globe twice and picked up Dengue Fever on the way!" Rabastan cried triumphantly, as though this truth would cause the veil of...of.. Bella Blindness to fall from Rodolphus' eyes.

"The Dark Lord favours her." Rodolphus' words fell into the sudden silence like bodies into a well; the knowledge that this was the reason, the true reason, for the marriage creeping into Rabastan's brain like an unwelcome disease. There was no way then, he realised, to part his brother from the witch if the Dark Lord willed it.

Rabastan watched with a breaking heart as his brother moved slowly towards him. When Rodolphus reached him, he wrapped his arms around Rabastan, drawing closer and closer to him until the bodies met. Porcelain fingers threaded through blood coloured hair as Rabastan pushed his face against his brother's neck, inhaling the familiar, comforting scent. He could smell citrus, asphodel and the strange, distinctive burnt amber smell that came from the use of Dark Magic. Magic dark enough to be dangerous and foolish to perform in Hogwarts, although that had never stopped Rodolphus and Rabastan.

Two children of one of the oldest remaining Families, who could trace their roots back to the time before Merlin, before Morganna, even before Bleys. Both beautiful, with blood red hair, both savage and intelligent. Both steeped in Dark Magic since birth, pledged to their Lord and favoured as his beautiful children. Their mother had cosseted them, their father had doted upon them. Their Godfather, their Lord, had taught them secret magics that no other knew. Their friends saw them as the example of the perfect Pureblood.

If only they knew.

"Don't worry Rab, it won't change anything. We belong to each other in ways that Bella could never understand, although I think she could surprise you. She asked if you were to stay with us when we married." Rodolphus' words were modulated to soothe Rabastan, to calm his nerves. Nerves that were never seen by any other, another reason Rodolphus loved his brother so.

"What do you mean?" came the muffled response from his neck.

"She's often said you're a very attractive man. You're 'big, strong, with elegant hands and dark filled eyes' apparently. She might just surprise us both."

"Don't want her, just want you" Rabastan muttered into Rodolphus skin, hands creeping up Rodolphus' back until the could tangle in the long locks secured by a black ribbon.

Rodolphus pulled Rabastan's head back slightly, looking into dark violet eyes that were beginning to narrow with lust. "I want you too. I'll always want you, Rab, you're mine, and nobody else can have you unless I agree. Bella wont change that, she's a wife, a breeding cow and that's it. You're the one who makes my legs weak, who makes my cock rise and makes me ache to take you. Not her. Never her."

Rabastan's eyes drifted shut and he closed the remaining gap between the brothers as he pressed his Lips to Rodolphus' in a desperate, rough kiss.

"I love you, Rabastan. Only you." Rodolphus whispered as they parted.

"Show me"

The air seemed to still for a moment, and the Rodolphus moved. Moved with a speed that others, had they seen it, would never have believed the laconic, easy going Rodolphus could have managed. He grabbed Rabastan by the arms and pushed him hard towards the bed that sat in the centre of the the room.

Rabastan thanked the Gods yet again for his brother's private Head Boy quarters as Rodolphus watched him fall hard onto the bed, arms splayed to the side and head falling back slightly.

Moving forward, Rodolphus pulled his wand out his sleeve holster and pointed it at Rabastan.

"Undress, now." his voice was cold, calm, but Rabastan knew that inside, his blood boiled as his brother, his beautiful, universally desired brother bared the flesh that only he was allowed to see. Pale skin glowed in the soft candle light as shirt buttons were undone slowly. A nipple, dusky pink and puckered from the cold air appeared, then it's twin.

Rabastan heard the change in Rodolphus breath as he bared more and more skin to his sight. He knew that the perfection of the flesh, unmarked by bruise or cut would spur Rodolphus on; would make Rodolphus almost desperate to mark him.

He watched as Rodolphus dis-robed, throwing shirt and trousers haphazardly across the room, not caring where they landed. His naked body looked almost ethereal, and Rabastan groaned in anticipation of feeling that wonderful soft flesh pressed against his, sweat slick and heated.

Wand still in hand, Rodolphus glided slowly towards the bed as Rabastan removed the last of his clothing, his socks falling to the floor and forgotten. A soft touch against his thigh, fingers trailing delicately upwards, ghosting over his hip and across his chest, teasing his nipples and then settling against his throat.

His cock twitched, and he threw his head back and groaned as he felt Rodolphus settle over him, straddling his waist and causing both cocks to brush against one another in a maddening dance that was astounding and unsatisfying at the same time.

"Look at me." Rodolphus' voice had lost some of it's urbane smoothness now, sounding slightly raspy and wild.

Rabastan looked up into his brother's eyes as he felt a wand at his entrance. A whispered word and he was slick; a moment later and he felt Rodolphus' fingers; first one, then two, with a third added in short order. There was time later for soft. The was time later for gently touches and loving words. Now was the time for ownership, for marking and for ensuring that the claim was acknowledged by both parties.

Once Rabastan was panting and circling his hips, Rodolphus pulled back slightly, removed his fingers, smirking at Rabastan's whine of loss, and in one smooth stroke, buried himself to the hilt in Rabastan's arse.

"Fuck...Roddy, please...move...fuck me...please" Rabastan was desperate now to feel Rodolphus move, to feel that silken, heated flesh slide home roughly.

Rodolphus moved, taking up a punishing rhythm, fast and hard and exactly what Rabastan wanted, but still he needed more.

"Please, Roddy, the wand...please." He was begging now, not caring about appearing in control, or strong, for he was with Rodolphus, his brother. His brother who was fucking him hard and fast and could make him scream if only he'd pick up the damn wand.

Rodolphus smiled down at him, eye's nearly black from lust. "Since you asked so nicely, little brother, I'll oblige you." And with that he picked up the wand from the rumpled bedsheets where it had been discarded and gently placed it to Rabastan's ribs.

As Rodolphus pulled out, he smiled again, a savage, wild smile that was full of dark promise. As he shoved his way back into his brother's body roughly, he gently intoned "Crucius Minimus".

Rabastan's body arched from the bed, a ragged scream torn from his lips and his eyes open and wild from the sensations that tore through him. The brush of Rodolphus' cock against his prostate mixed and swam together with the pain radiating from his ribs. He knew that they would be a small jagged pronged star marking there now, as a result of the curse hitting directly against his flesh.

"Crucius Minimus"

His left thigh burned, muscles tore apart and his brother fucked him harder, sending sparks along his nerve endings, inflaming them even more now it was mixed with the small agony.

"Crucius Minimus"

His right hand, spasming and gripping the bedspread as his legs opened wider and his balls tightened. He could hear Rodolphus' breaths coming in short gasps, knew that his brother was close, and knew that it had to happen now, together.

"Roddy...need...need to come...please" His voice was a high whine, need and pleasure and pain mixed into an almost incoherent exhortation.

"Crucio"

The pain, the seemingly unending pain, blended into the exquisite pleasure of release, his muscles clenching around Rodolphus' cock, forcing his orgasm.

He felt his brother lift the curse, the unforgivable curse that was his addiction, his dark delight, and he relaxed, feeling the small spasms cause his limbs to tremble; feeling sated and replete, knowing the marks on his body would would remind him in the days to come that Bella Black was not the one who could allow Roddy, his Roddy, the freedom he needed.

Rodolphus was his, and he would never leave him, not even in death.


End file.
